


SUPER ROXAS 3D WORLD

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Super Mario 3D World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx all got sucked into Super Mario 3D World? Gameplay based on the original game. Original Characters now replaced with KH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warped into the game! Oh Noes! :O

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is currently in progress. Will be on long Hiatus until scheduled to come back in 2015. (Maybe)  
> Thanks and Enjoy. :)

**So, I thought about making a KH crossover fic with Super Mario 3D World since me and my brother and his friend have been playing it all along. This game is too awesome and the OST is too addicting. X3**

**I'll also write 2 chapters a day (I'll try) because leaving multiple stories behind is NOT A GOOD THING. So I just want to start this fic and end it with a strong finish. (Yes, it will also include redoing the levels again with Zexion *Rosalina*) XD**

**So here is a short replacement cast before I start the fic:**

**Mario (now replaced with Axel)**

**Luigi (now replaced with Demyx)**

**Peach (now replaced with Xion)**

**Toad (now replaced with Roxas)**

**Rosalina (now replaced with Zexion since they're both emo.)**

**Bowser, mining Toad, and all other enemies will stay the same. :)**

It was the same old routine in The World That Never Was. Missions. Missions. Missions. Half of the members agreed that Saix should become leader of Orgy. XIII so that they can collect more hearts and build up KH so that they can become they're Somebody selves again. But nooooo. The other half disagree to become they're somebody selves. Because they say that the coolest thing of being as a Nobody is that you can Imageneer (Manifest objects from their mind), Commingle (Understand someone else's thoughts), and hypnotize other people to sleep when they really annoy you to living death. Saix really lamented these opinions because on one side, he really wanted to become Isa again (Wait. You already have a younger bro named Isa!) but on the other side, he somewhat also agrees that having the ability to have these special 'Fain' powers might make their Nobody life much easier. But the only member that should be responsible of the progress of Kingdom Hearts is their only careless leader and superior, Xemnas. The only time that he cared about the progress of Kingdom Hearts was when he always brought up important meetings in the Round Room, but all the other times he would go straight into his office and do weird things such as planning a milk domination with his herd of cows (and not to mention Ms. MANLY cow too.) or check his collection of (which he proclaims is the greatest book series ever) Cows in Action (C.I.A) by Steve Cole, which he's currently reading book 13 right now (Demyx is on book 9) or watch adult entertainment on his computer (Yes, he is considered sexist and Saix thinks that it's not very Kingdom Hearts related.)

But returning to the missions subject, what's the purpose of assigning missions to every member in the Organization when your own leader is not interested in collecting hearts and building up Kingdom Hearts? No, aside from missions, every member needs a break. And what I mean by break, is a little free time.

I know this is going to sound very weird but who wants to make current video game characters to play other gaming consoles? Yes, many spins (years) ago, Axel told his friends that he found an abandoned N64 that the Organization hid in a secret place in the castle. (Why the hell would they hide an N64 if they're not going to USE IT!? o.O)

But anyway, he and his friends claimed that they were the best games to play. Yup, they'll never forget the memories of those great N64 games ever played in to their life. But one day, it grew too old and they had to de:construct it. (Meaning, whatever object is imaganeered or created, you can also destroy it if you don't like it anymore.) Thus comes to an end to the N64, for they had to skip over the Gamecube to finally buy the Wii. It was at that time that Roxas had to figure out a way to beat the game in a short amount of time, only for Zexion to say that he only beat it in 36 hours. That made Roxas drop his controller in shock and begged the schemer on how he did it. It was only interrupted by a short phone call from Xion saying that another Wii game had just been released and it's for sale at the stores. Yes, that was the good news. But the bad news revealed it's cost of the game and the only son of Hephaestus goes crazy over the bad news, wailing that it's bad. -_-

But it was now soon resolved as the three of them gathered munny to buy the game, only for their only mistake to happen. Some clumsy member like Demyx was ordered to move the Wii over to a different room when he caught the exciting sight of a random horse car toy for toddlers, lazily wheeling it's way forward maybe caused by the sudden happenings of G'ravity or tilt of the castle (That happens sometimes.)

Yes, goodbye Wii. The Melodious Nocturne (or son of Poseidon) suddenly got distracted by that thing (he's ADHD) by simply dropping the Wii on the floor and happily skipping in hurry across the bleach colored hallways to hug and adorn the cute baby toy. That made the 3 of them face palm at Demyx's stupidness and let the spins pass by in order to wait for a Wii U to be released. Right now, the remains of the Wii were either de:constructed or left at the Best to Buy recycling center, OR small various parts that were chipped off from the broken gaming console now used as everyday parts.

It finally came to that day when Roxas announced to his friends that the Wii U is released and Zexion agreed to buy one for them. And also not to mention the new game, Super Mario 3D World. And also there were no missions to be completed so now they had the freedom to relax and have free time by playing the new game currently taking place in Roxas's room.

"So Roxas, I got you the new Wii U you wanted plus the new 4 player Mario game that came out." Zexion said as he placed the box that came as a Wii U bundle pack. (containing the system and the game.)

"No way." He whispered in awe as he slowly opened the box and now stared wistfully at the Gamepad now held in his hands. "This is awesome, Zexion. How much munny did it cost?"

"300." The schemer replied as he hooked up the main system to the TV.

"Not bad price for a bundle pack like this." Roxas now fiddled with the joystick and all of the buttons. He even tapped his finger at random places on the blank touch screen, admiring this whole new generation of the Wii. "Heh, wait till Axel sees this." He quietly said as he set down the gamepad and flicked his wrist to step into a dark corridor.

At the Aviation Garage That Never Was, which was right next to the Auto Garage That Never Was (where every member's cars are there and also not to mention they're van that they use for grocery shopping.) there was the pyro was humming to himself while shining his Firebird Stratos plane which was based on the original RC plane that he originally loves.

Roxas came over to him, "Axel, you can't believe it!"

"Believe what, Roxas?" he asked as he grabbed a spray bottle of (Oh, god. I'll come back for the name of it.) and sprayed some of the thing on the wings and the propellers.

"Zexion finally bought us a Wii U and now we can finally play Super Mario 3D World!" he said excitedly.

"No way, Roxas. Are you for real?" the pyro almost wanted to drop the little wiping cloth that he used and kneeled down to face him in disbelief. Silence ensued the Aviation garage as Roxas now stared at his best friend with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Show it to me." Axel whispered in awe as Roxas let go of his arms and let him stand up.

"Okay, but don't start a fight on which game were gonna play like you did last time when we owned the N64."

"Why would I fight over one game that came with a bundle pack, got it memorized?" he chuckled as he pointed one finger to his head while saying his famous phrase.

Before forming a dark corridor, Roxas stopped in his tracks and now gave out a confused look. "Wait. How did you know we had a bundle pack?"

"It's all by commingling, Roxas. It's all by commingling." The pyro said as he crossed his arms sarcastically. Roxas began to double think this through. How did Axel know of this _before_ the Key of Destiny came over to tell him? There. He just said it. Commingling made the pyro close his eyes and dream of what's happening with the other members. Don't get me wrong. Any member could do this. That included Zexion announcing that he bought a Wii U and Roxie getting to know of it. Yes, now that made a lot of sense.

"Roxie? Hello?" Axel interrupted the son of Hermes's thoughts as it now snapped into reality.

"Oh- what, huh?"

"C'mon, Roxas! What are you day dreaming about? Let's go and have a head start on it!" the pyro now flicked his wrist and entered the fire star in excitement.

Roxas was the last to step in there. Aw, c'mon. It's something natural to have this commingling power in a Nobody. It's no big deal.

As he re appeared in his room again, there was Zexion setting up the game by sighing with slight impatience as the TV screen now showed a short Wii U update. "Stupid update." He muttered as he read his book while waiting for the thing to finish up.

"Guys, never mind the update, did you get like the internet connection set up and everything?" Xion asked as she sat on Roxas's bed and started flipping through a fashion magazine. Even though the connections in Dark City were meant to periodically crap out, the only living signal that every member could use (when they had to use computers of course- minus Xemnas who's using it a lot.) was held live around the castle 24/7. (Not to mention they're network name 'KHXIII'.) But now they were able to possibly set up a 'Nintendo Network' account which seemed to form as a fight now between the 2. The Key of Destiny and the Pyro.

"No, Roxas." Axel pointed out. "Since I found the first gaming system from Nintendo, therefore I have the right to create a Nintendo Network under my Mii."

"No fair Axel!" Roxas calmly fought back, "I was the one to decide which room it's going to be in and Zexion confirmed that it would be in my room!"

"That doesn't make a difference in choosing who should own a NN account, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." Roxas realized as he now saw Zexion create a NN under _his_ Mii.

"Too late Roxas." Axel slowly laughed as he now saw the schemer setting up a NN account.

Roxas now fumed with silent anger and frustration as he faced his best friend with an _I'm watching you_ meme stamped on his face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" there appeared Demyx (out of nowhere) hugging his horse toy car while watching with curiosity on what's happening in Roxie's room.

"Just setting up the Wii U." Axel answered calmly as he waited to start the game. "Were gonna play Super Mario 3D World. Care to join us Demyx?"

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "Okay. It could be worth a try."

"Okay guys. It's all set up." Zexion finally announced as all 5 of them glanced at the cluttered mess of controllers they were going to use. "First of all, who wants to use the Gamepad?"

"Leave it for the Pyro!" Axel called out as he laid on Roxas's bed, fumbling with the chosen controller now in his hands.

"No fair." Roxas sniffed as he took a Wiimote and Nunchuck out of the clear plastic box.

"I think I'll choose the one same as Roxie!" Demyx happily picked out the Wiimote Plus (Luigi edition) and white Nunchuck.

"I'm used to the Wiimote horizontally." Xion calmly said as she picked out a pretty pink one with decorated pink hearts.

"Okay, since that's the four of you, I suggest you guys to play first because I'm gonna join in last." Zexion said as he returned to reading his book.

"Okay Zexy we got th-…" Axel immediately stopped and realized on what he just said. "Wait. How are you gonna join in last if it's only 4 players?"

Before the schemer could reply, distant footsteps can be heard through Roxie's door. Lunar Diviner or not, they had to do something productive while they were on break. Controllers dropped, the 5 of them returned to what they would usually do. With the door opened, silence entered the room as Saix now glanced a little strictly at each of them in turn. Axel was on top of Roxas's bed, reading an aviation textbook. The Key of Destiny shining his Keyblade with a small cloth. Xion continued reading her fashion magazine. Zexion with his book and finally Demyx happily and slowly rolled his horse car toy back and forth, while amusing himself by small bubbles of spit forming at the edges of his mouth.

Saix didn't object to say anything for he didn't notice that there was a Wii U and a TV placed in Roxas's room. Closing the door with a _Hmph,_ Saix left them alone and the foot steps continued to be heard down the bleach colored hallways until they were out of ear shot.

All 5 of them sighed in relief as Axel slammed his aviation book shut and turned the TV on. The screen showed the Wii U menu with all of the icons enclosed around the Zexion Mii.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Axel asked in excitement.

"Hold on guys." Demyx said as he teleported to his room to leave his toy car then returned, controller in his hands, ready. "Okay, Axel! I'm ready!"

"Sweet this is gonna be awesome!" the pyro now rubbed his hands in excitement as he tapped the game icon with his finger. On both of the TV screen and the Gamepad now showed the sub- title screen for the game.

"Whoa, that's cool." Demyx quietly commented as he used his thumb to play with the Nunchuck rotating round and round.

"Yeah, it is." Xion agreed as the next screen now showed the controller safety for every one of them that's compatible.

Immediately, silence grew into the room as no one said anything. Even though they were Nobodies, even though they didn't have hearts, the dragon ichor that keeps them alive from de:constructing was now pulsing with a great big warning that could fall under our 4 favourite Organization members. Yes, something weird, I repeat. WEIRD is about to happen. For all 5 of them did not know this when Zexion first bought the bundle pack, the TV screen fickered to death then life back again.

"Guys, what's happening?" Axel whispered with worry.

"I- I don't know." Roxas replied with the same scared expression.

Demyx now covered his face in horror, "I can't bear to see this!" he wailed as he now hid underneath Roxas's bed. Xion almost dropped her Wiimote. The only member to take no notice of this was Zexion. The schemer was really into his book when he felt a short sneeze coming. Failing to do so, that's when he discovered the TV acting weird.

"For KH's sake, what's happening?" he whispered in shock.

The TV continued doing this when all of a sudden bolts of electricity (OH MY KH! DID LARXENE INVADE THE TV!?) shot out towards Axel, now dragging the pyro backwards to the screen.

"Guys! What's happening!" he wailed as Roxas and Xion tried their best to pull him away from the sinister flat screen. The strength of 2 Nobodies were not enough to save number 8 from the warping. (Demyx! What were you doing!?)

Roxas kneeled down in defeat for losing his best friend. "Why, Xion? Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know but LOOK OUT!" the poppet warned as he pushed Roxas out of the Lightning bolt's reach to suck him into the game.

"Hhh! Xion!" Roxas now got up and tried to pull her away from the TV screen, but it was too late.

Roxas now sensed that he was next. The bolts cam back again as the Key of Destiny now formed his Keyblade to ward off the thing. "Why did you have to do this to my friends!" he spoke out to the thing while the bolt now grabbed hold of the Keyblade and holding the weapon tightly, Roxas was also done.

The only person left to be in the room was the scaredy cat Demyx as he slowly crawled out of underneath Roxas's bed and gave out a little whimper. "G-Guys?" he called out.

Facing the TV screen, the bolts of electricity shot out to get the last member standing in the room.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN ELSEWHERE!" he wailed as he clawed the ground while being dragged backwards into the TV screen. "NOOOO-…" his voice faded as the silence entered once again in Roxas's Room.

Zexion whistled his way into Roxie's room, sipping a glass of Ice tea when he now saw the screen with an appalled face. Spitting out some of the lemony tea, he immediately ran over to the evil TV and covered his hands with it, the warmth from the screen now radiating to his palms. He exactly knew what happened. Glancing back to where the remaining 4 were sitting or lying, all he could see was Wiimote and Nunchuck controllers taking their spots. (also not to forget the Gamepad too.)

The schemer now kept his cool and calmed down as he faced his hands on the TV screen. He swore in his mind that they were gonna burn like crazy but no, that will never happen. To all of the Nobodies that exist in The World That Never Was, this was a rare first time thing that happened to them. With his hands slowly sliding down the TV screen, how could he now explain to Saix if they have gone missing?

Yes, on the main title screen was Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx.

**TO BE CONTINUED….. DUN DUN DUN! XD**

**Okay, so I really know you guys are so determined to know what's happened next! (Yes, me too.) But while I was writing out this fic, I did two things.**

**1) Listened to the Super Mario 3D World OST! XD**

**2) I think #1 is all I did.**

**So there are also terms and context clues that are already defined for you. They are from the book series, Last Dragon Chronicles. (If you want to know more about KH and LDC, please visit my profile.) Also, I'll be posting this under original KH category instead of a crossover because I want TONS of Reviews on this famous fic! (I hope. Hint. Hint.)**

**I also want to say about Roxas, that I'm really too used to making him first person (perhaps due to my other story** _**THE DARK NEBULA INFILTERATED KHS** _ **Lolz), but anyway, I tried my best to make him third person too. So, Please REVIEW and Seek out the next chapter! XD**


	2. World 1-1: Super Bell Hill! (HIATUS)

**So as I promised in the last chapter, I'll be posting 2 chapters a day, so here is the second one! :D**

**I know there were a few mistakes you discovered while reading this fic. (Don't worry. I'll fix them!)**

**But here is the chapter where they'll be starting world 1-1.**

**I'm still listening to the OST! XD**

**Enjoy!**

"How is this even possible?" Zexion whispered to himself as he stared at the screen now showing Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx hanging around and messing with each other in the File select screen.

"Stop it Roxas!" Axel playfully swiped Roxas's arm away as they both started play fighting.

Xion now turned away from the File select screen and faced the opposite side. There, through the TV plasma lens, she could see a blurry figure of Zexion and Roxas's room in the background. Turning once again back to the game screen, it was sharp and clear.

"What a wonder! I'm still alive!" Demyx happily gushed as he now stared at his himself, unscathed.

"Guys?" Xion tried to get their attention.

"Roxas, pick a file." Axel said as the all 4 of them stared up the 3 File selections.

"Okay, if you wanna start it, I guess." The key of Destiny shrugged and jumped high as he could until his hand slapped 'File 2' in conformation.

"Roxas, why did you pick File 2!?" Axel demanded.

"Sorry was an accident." He nervously blushed as the screen now showed a set of controllers. Currently in Roxas's Room, Zexion now had to temporarily control and choose the right characters in order. As soon as the schemer pressed A on the gamepad, a picture of Mario- no, not Mario. _Axel_ appeared on screen.

"Hey guys! Look! It's me!" the pyro announced as he got the others to see what he was looking at.

"As I wanted to warn you earlier- Roxas is that you?" Xion questioned as Zexion clicked A on the Wiimote.

"Um it looks like it." Roxas said as he stared at himself in a blue background.

"Yipee!" Demyx now clapped his hands at the sight of himself with a green background. "It's me!"

The only member left was Xion. Yes, as Zexion pressed A on the Wiimote and it now showed Xion's pic with a pink background.

As soon as all of the 4 member's pics were shown, they all jumped up to choose themselves.

White light took up every corner of the TV screen, Zexion now was proud of himself of choosing the right characters in the right order with the right assigned controllers. But as soon as the screen switched to a night time sky filled with bursting colorful fireworks and comets raining down the sky, the camera slowly tilted down towards Princess Peach's castle, there appeared our four members, admiring the colorful show.

"Omgs. What beautiful fireworks!" Xion's voice gasped softly as it now came out of _Demyx's mouth._ Demyx immediately covered his mouth in shock.

The other 3 stopped walking in their tracks and turned around to face the son of Poseidon.

"What made you say that?" questioned Roxas as his voice drifted out of _Axel's mouth._ That caused Axel to do the same thing as Demyx did.

"I sound so British all of a sudden!" Axel's voice now spoke out of _Roxas's mouth._

"I think I know what's wrong." Demyx said as his voice now spoke out of _Xion's mouth._ "Zexion mixed us up while we were trying to pick our character."

"Oh yeah." Axel now realized as the body of Roxas now snapped his fingers in realization.

"It's okay. Zexion will do it correctly this time." Xion said as the body of Demyx waved his arm with the fireworks in the background.

Currently, in Roxas's room, the schemer was reading his book. Multi tasking wasn't that hard but he was obliged to do it. So, the movement of Demyx waving his arm to get his attention made Zexion nod in understanding. Pressing B in each of the controllers made all 4 of them be into they're correct selves.

"Yes! I'm back to normal!" Axel said excitedly to himself.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts, I'm back." Demyx sighed in relief as he saw the other two realize that they were back to normal.

Xion now turned around to face the blurry Zexion now pointing his gloved finger to the left. (on the outside of the TV he was pointing to the right.)

"Guys, I think Zexion wants us to walk up straight ahead."

"Which means…" Axel started as all 4 of them ran towards a clear transparent pipe, tilted at an up most scaled angle towards the sky like a cannon.

Circling around the pipe, they glanced back at the blurry Zexion, who now gave out an 'okay' sign with his hand.

Immediately, both Demyx and Axel peeked through the pipe in awe when…..

A series of frames featuring both Demyx and Axel with assigned colored hammers, attempted to successfully fix the tilted pipe back to a straight one.

Both of them gave out a pose of 'Ta-Da!' when they all noticed the clear pipe glowing and light pouring sky high. It continued doing this when a plethora of items blasted out and in to the sky. It kept spewing out when the new items rained down the screen. A golden cat bell with black beady cartoon eyes. Same thing with a double headed cherry. And finally a cannon and a baseball. The items now finally stopped raining down and disappeared when all 4 of them rubbed their heads in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked, as he now peered into the pipe, hoping that none of the remaining items would shoot into his face.

"Perhaps new items to the game?" Axel guessed.

"Maybe." Demyx shrugged.

"Wait guys. There's more." Xion warned.

"There is!?" all three of them now peered into the pipe.

Xion almost wanted to facepalm, "No guys, on what's gonna happen next in the game."

"Well, that's the reason why we peered into the pipe!" Axel pointed out with a laugh.

Suddenly, all 3 of them looked at the pipe (Axel stopped laughing and also joined in) to see a green Sprixie (I call them Jeemon. Lolz) shooting itself out of the pipe with surprise. (Even Zexion now was surprised by that scene.)

Back in the game now, it looked very frightened and scared of something that it actually looked at each of them with a worried look. The 4 members now looked up to see the green Jeemon explain her panicking situation. She says that every Jeemon of every color have been captured by Bowser, the long time Peach kidnapper from the Mario series.

Her explaining was now interrupted by a short quake followed by a dark purple shadow (OMG Heartless!) slowly wisped up from the pipe and in to the sky when the huge menacing figure of Bowser appeared, shocking and scaring everyone. (Including the Jeemon.) by giving out a loud flaming roar from left to right.

Roxas now decided to change the gameplay a little. "What do you want, Bowser?" he seriously asked with his keyblade pointed at him.

Axel immediately de:constructed his weapon, "Shh! Roxas! Don't change the gameplay all of a sudden."

As the Key of Destiny was about to reply, Bowser immediately grabbed the green Jeemon in his paws, probably not suffocating the poor thing. (I hope not.) When all of a sudden, the poor Jeemon re-appeared this time in a glass jar now held out by Bowser. (Zexion now smirked at that.)

The Koopa King now looked at everyone in a final turn then sunk down the pipe and disappeared.

"Oh no. That poor Sprixie." Xion sadly glanced down in to the pipe and gave out a sigh.

"Yeah, imagine if I were her." Roxas joined the poppet. "I would be more scared than being turned into dusk by Saix."

"Wait. There is a way to save her!" Xion suddenly glanced at the glowing pipe and peered in, only to fall in there.

"XION!" the rest of 3 said and they too jumped inside with hot pursuit.

It was like a dream to Xion. Traveling through the pipe in a pink sparkling background made all 4 them wonder _Where are we?_

"This is so cool!" Roxas wondered out loud.

"I know. Now this is better than going through a dark corridor." Axel nodded in agreement.

"Yay! Sparkles!" Demyx gasped with excitement.

"Whoa." Xion said as they still kept on traveling through the pipe and into a white portal that led to…..

"World 1?" Roxas quired as they all tumbled out of the pipe and it now disappeared behind the 4.

"Looks like it." Axel now stood up and looked around, the others joining his gaze.

But before they could do anything else, the camera quickly panned over to the end of the world, where it now showed they're ultimate goal. Rescue the green Jeemon from Bowser's castle.

Currently in Roxas's room, Zexion used Nintendo Network to make his Mii appear beside them. That caused the 4 to jump out of their skins and realize it's the schemer as a Mii.

"Whew, it's only Zexy." The pyro sighed in relief as he now watched the blurry version of him write something down on the gamepad. When he was done writing, the message now transferred as a bubble right over the Zexion Mii's head.

"Remember to collect ALL of the 3 green stars from EVERY stage, including the bonuses and Bosses." Axel read out loud. "Hm, dosen't sound that hard. What do you think guys?" he turned to the 3 of them.

"Well…." Demyx was not sure about this as he crossed his hands behind his back and rubbed the tip of his shoe slowly against the ground. Yes, a typical 'You're so unsure about this' action.

"I think I'll take the challenge!" Roxas confirmed. "What do you think, Xion?"

"I Agree with Axel. Whatever challenge comes up, I'm totally up for it!" the poppet now high fived Roxas.

"Wait guys, Zexion's not done yet." Axel said as he continued reading the bubble. "This is what it says:"

_Why collect ALL of the 3 green stars in EVERY stage, IN EVERY world you wonder? Mind me if I'm a game maniac (I am. No kidding) The reason why I'm making you do this is because you guys get to unlock 3. I repeat! THREE SECRET WORLDS that appear at the end of World Bowser. So now, get a move on and collect every one of them! Happy gaming! Zexion :)_

The Mii disappeared (or disconnected) out of NN and that left the 4 them alone.

"There. That's our goal. Collect 3 green stars in EVERY level in order to unlock those secret worlds." Axel said as he turned to lead the way but got blocked by Zexion again.

"Um, Axel? Why is he still here?" Roxas now looked ahead at the Mii.

"Don't know." The pyro shrugged, then glanced up at the short message which was supposed to be another reminder.

_Oh and don't forget about collecting stamps, too. :)_

"I think we got that, Zexy!" Demyx now came up to him, "Now shoo!"

With NN disconnected, Axel led the way, only for them to run around in circles.

"Axel, what are we doing?" Roxas asked as the four of them now stopped in their tracks and looked ahead at World 1-1.

"I don't know, Roxas. You tell me."

(Zexion face palmed.)

"Why don't we explore the world before we get a head start on stage 1?" Xion suggested as the pyro snapped his fingers in realization.

"Xion, you're a genius! Now we- Ooh look! A block!" Axel led the other 3 to a floating golden block with a question mark on it that was attached with an additional plain brown block. The pyro jumped up for the golden block to make a coin pop out of the surface of the block. Roxas volunteered to break the brown block with his head.

"Okay since we got that, let's explore some more!" the pyro gave out a cheesy grin.

"I'm tired of the exploring. Can we get to the stage already as Xion said?"

"Roxas we just only started!" Axel remarked as they now went over several golden question marks with a square around them. They were scattered everywhere in World 1. Roxas correctly guessed that they were for more stages in any world to be unlocked, when they reach to that point.

"Darn it! I should've been player 1, Axel!" Xion complained.

"Sorry, Xion. Too late." Axel now led them in front of a mini display version of World 1-1. "K, guys, ready?"

"Yup! Were ready!" Demyx said as all four of them jumped into the stage.

Currently in Roxas's room, Zexion now stared at the screen where it read:

World 1-1: Super Bell Hill

Underneath the screen, appeared the 4, for the schemer didn't have to anything. They were already in their right order.

The camera now showed a short panning tour of the stage to see how it looks like before settling down on our 4 members.

"Whoa, guys. This looks too cool!" Axel said in awe as all of them started exploring the stage, looking for any additional coins to collect, items to be revealed, but the most important thing to get were the green stars and the stamps. Assigned with 20 lives in stock, and a 4 coin start out- oh wait, make that 5. How did it go up by one coin? Simple. Roxas climbed the cat bell shaped tree and there! Wala! One coin found!

But aside from the coins, "Hey guys look at me!" Roxas hollered as he was using both hands and arms to balance himself on the top of the tree.

"Careful there, Roxas!" Xion warned as she jumped and stomped on a goomba, making it 6 coins.

"Wheeeee!" Demyx said as he long jumped forward past the small wavy bridge and landed under a floating block. That caused Axel, Roxas, and Xion to turn into bubble form and catch up on where the son of Poseidon was standing. Popping out of the bubbles, Axel now jumped up and bumped his head against the block, making a golden cat bell with black beady eyes appear out of there followed by a ringing sound.

"Hey, isn't that what we saw earlier at the pipe?" Demyx questioned about the item.

"I think so." Roxas said as he slowly wanted to pick up the thing, only for Axel to run into it.

"Meeeeowww!" purred the Pyro as he now was dressed in full head to toe red cat suit. The front circle cut- out of the suit showed his face, no whiskers or cat mouth. Triangular cat ears twitched their way on top of his head. The occasional plushie tail swished from side to side as there appeared Axel sitting on all fours, the number 1000 appearing above his head. "So guys, how do you like me?"

(The blurry figure of Zexion now chuckled at the new appearance of the pyro.)

Appalled faces now formed a fight at the golden block as Demyx reached up, only to be pulled down by Roxas.

"No Demyx! I won't let you have it!"

"But I wanna be a KITTY!" whined lobster boy.

"Guys! Stop it! I think there's more for us!" Xion now calmed them down. The Key of Destiny and son of Poseidon now let the poppet bump her head multiple times against the golden block, making many of them appear. They each got one.

Roxas was now a blue cat with the number 1000 above his head.

Demyx, you guessed it. The green cat with also a 1000 above his head.

Lastly, was Xion, a glossy pink cat with- also with a score of 1000 above her head. -_-

As soon they looked at each other, admiring the cat suits they got, Demyx now had a question in mind, "Hey guys, do you know what the number 1000 was for?"

"I think this game is competitive. One of us will have to collect scores in order to get the highest. And whoever gets the highest score gets a crown worth up to 5000 points." The poppet explained out of scratch.

"My god, Xion. How did you know about this?" Axel gasped.

"Easy. Commingling does the trick." She smiled.

"Ooookay…." Axel nodded towards that smart explanation she just made and signaled with his tail that they should keep going. For they did not also realize that they were being timed too, they continued to explore when Roxas jumped over the gap and pounced on another goomba. Axel ran across the wavy brick pathway as Xion and Demyx entered the short pipe to get to other side.

"Guys, any clue about the first green star?" Roxas asked as he joined Xion in yet another floating golden block. Yes, more came out cat bells with their cute ringing. But sadly when they were picked up by a player, it suddenly vanished to the item inventory to the lower left corner of the screen. That means if-

"We lose our item, we can get it back by making Zexion press either the select or minus button to make them reappear again?" Demyx interjected.

Yes, Demyx. Stop interrupting. I'm the narrator here.

"Okay, sorriez."

That's fine. Anyway, 4 items were the limit to hold into the item inventory, when Roxas ran ahead of the others on the brick pathway and spotted (gasp) our first green star! Jumping off, he got 4000 points while entering the top clear pipe and slid down then right and tumbled out.

"Okay first green star found. Now look out for the second one." Axel warned as he hopped off of the brick pathway and landed on the soft green grass.

"And don't forget about the stamp too." Roxas added as he mistakenly lost a life by falling in between the gap.

"Roxas! You should watch where you going!" Axel called out as Roxas came back in a bubble.

"Didn't almost see that coming." Roxas said as he now popped out of the bubble, landing next to Xion who was now climbing the wall to get to the top level of the stage when Axel jumped off to collect six coins that were suspended into the air. Making it 33 coins (OMG, how did it increase from 4!?) the pyro now landed on two goombas in the process, making it yet 35 coins now. The path now split up into two options:

1) Use the cat suit to scramble up your way to the top Or….

2) Use the steps next to the wall.

Axel decided to use the wall while the others had to use the steps to catch up to the pyro. There they met a goomba.

"Stop chasing me!" Demyx now wailed as he ran around in circles, trying his best to evade the walking mushroom.

"Let me handle this." Xion whispered to Roxas who slowly ran up to the goomba and pounced on it's head. A coin came up spouting from the ground and rotating. "There Demyx. That's for you."

"Aw thanks for saving me!" he came forward for a hug towards the poppet. She simply blushed as both Axel and Roxas entered the pipe. Demyx and Xion decided to jump to the other side due to the gap being small.

"So what now?" Demyx asked as the 4 now settled on that part there was a main pipe that was supposedly to take them automatically across the other side if there was a huge distance between the two in the stage.

"Easy. Find the other two green stars and the stamp." Axel said, glancing at Roxas who looked very unsure about it.

"Well…." Xion started but when she looked over to the blurry Zexion, he was franticly pointing to the upper right side if the screen. It took a second or two to figure out on what he was saying. Then it struck to the poppet's mind. Time! But it wasn't really a Time Trial to beat the level quickly before time runs out. No, it was just a take it easy thing in their 300's. But still they really had to get a move on.

But then Axel suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "I agree with Roxas. If he says that the second green star is hidden at the second part of the stage, then I really agree that we should look for it. Right Roxas?"

"Positive." He purred.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Demyx said as he waited for the rest of them to go into the pipe. He was to go in first, then Axel, then Roxas, then lastly Xion. Traveling though an 'S' shape of the pipe made them drop down to the second part of the stage. A checkpoint flag with Bowser's face onto it instantly turned into a chakram symbol as Axel kicked the pole and it made a cheesy sound plus a number 2000 appear at the top.

"No fair Axel! I wanted the checkpoint!" Roxas complained as he circled it once in a jealous way before proceeding ahead. By now Axel found another pink Jeemon with wings holding a pair of binoculars. The other 3 caught up with them.

"Who's that?" Demyx asked as he tried to paw the Jeemon but it now happily pointed towards the finish line of the stage.

The pyro shrugged, "Perhaps a sprixie who wants to show us the way to the second green star?"

"Probably it could be a hint to either the green star or the stamp." Xion guessed.

Proceeding ahead, they ignored the Jeemon (who was still watching them go ahead of her.) and ran around the stage looking for more clues.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Xion called out as she climbed yet another cat bell shaped tree and balanced herself at the top of it to make the golden cat bell vanish to the inventory.

"Awesome, Xion." Axel replied while Demyx went 'WHEEEE!' into the small pond, swimming cat style to collect the coins. True to that matter, the pyro now knew why there was a jovial bunny now hopping in the same place. It wants to play tag with the 4 until one of them catches the rabbit (which happens to be Axel of course!)

The rabbit then congratulated the pyro with the 2nd green star.

Xion now came up to him, "Where did you get the second green star from?"

He simply smirked and pointed a cat paw towards the hopping bunny now watching Roxas ahead of Demyx, trying their best to climb the wall that led to whatever there was on top.

"Why can't I do this?" the son of Poseidon wailed as he tried again by jumping and quickly scrambling up the wall.

"It's easy, Demyx!" Roxas called up on top with Axel and Xion joining him at his sides.

"Guys forget about him. Anyway as soon as we start moving he'll catch up as a bubble, right Axel?" Xion glanced towards the pyro who slowly nodded in thought.

"Wait, I'm trying to figure out where the stamp is. It could be anywhere you know."

"Not to mention extra time!" Roxas added, pouncing and clawing at some gray breakable blocks to reveal a green clock shaped timer. But then something caught the Key of Destiny's eye. A huge rabbit.

"Wait, guys! Don't forget about me!" came a voice that almost reached the edge of the stage. Yes, it was Demyx now reached the top, only for him stumble backwards in shock for the sight of a large rabbit now franctingly being chased by 3 cats.

"You can never hide from me rabbit!" Roxas meowed as he leaped into the air, blocking the sun's view and directly pouncing on the rabbit. The thing in return, gave out a prize of 4 MEGA Mushrooms.

"Sweet! Mega Mushrooms!" Axel squealed as he now ran into it. Canceling his cat suit, he now became a giant. The same action followed by the rest of the 2. (Sorry Demyx! You weren't there!)

"No way!" Roxas didn't have this kind of power when he was a Nobody.

**Will finish this up on Hiatus 2015!**

**See you in my other MFB or KH fics! :D**

**Falco276 :)**


End file.
